


Black and Gold and Blue All Over

by dommific, ken_ichijouji (dommific)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, kmanthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/dommific, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones has a problem he needs help with, and he only needs that help from Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Gold and Blue All Over

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/km_anthology/profile)[**km_anthology**](http://community.livejournal.com/km_anthology/), prompt of "rough consensual sex."I googled and read no less than five websites on Krav Maga, and watched about four sparring matches plus a high school wrestling match. Krav Maga being the Starfleet official martial art comes from the Star Trek Academy novel, _The Delta Anomaly_. There's a brief reference to the gladitorial games in "Bread and Circuses" from TOS. Beta'd by [](http://inugrlrayn.livejournal.com/profile)[**inugrlrayn**](http://inugrlrayn.livejournal.com/) and [](http://faoi-cheilt.livejournal.com/profile)[**faoi_cheilt**](http://faoi-cheilt.livejournal.com/), as always. Thanks for the hand-holding and thinky-thought help! This stands alone, nothing else I've written applies here.

_**Fic: Black and Gold and Blue All Over**_  
Title: Black and Gold and Blue All Over  
Series: Star Trek XI  
Rating: NC-17  
Words: 6,814  
Summary: Bones has a problem he needs help with, and he only needs that help from Jim.  
Notes: For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/km_anthology/profile)[**km_anthology**](http://community.livejournal.com/km_anthology/) , prompt of "rough consensual sex."I googled and read no less than five websites on Krav Maga, and watched about four sparring matches plus a high school wrestling match. Krav Maga being the Starfleet official martial art comes from the Star Trek Academy novel, _The Delta Anomaly_. There's a brief reference to the gladitorial games in "Bread and Circuses" from TOS. Beta'd by [](http://inugrlrayn.livejournal.com/profile)[**inugrlrayn**](http://inugrlrayn.livejournal.com/) and [](http://faoi-cheilt.livejournal.com/profile)[**faoi_cheilt**](http://faoi-cheilt.livejournal.com/) , as always. Thanks for the hand-holding and thinky-thought help! This stands alone, nothing else I've written applies here.

  
“I’m sorry, you need me to what?” Jim Kirk stared at his best friend, Doctor Leonard “Bones” McCoy with an incredulous look on his face as he sat behind the desk in his office. His blue eyes were wide circles and his jaw was hanging open slightly.

Bones sighed and fought the urge to roll his eyes. It had only been a few minutes since he arrived at Jim's office begging for a moment of his time. Jim naturally obliged him with a smile and warmly told him “anything.”

Going by the look on Jim's face, he was assuming that he misheard him.

Or he felt like now was the time for him to do his best dead fish impression. Whatever.

“I need you to,” Bones ground out as if it were painful, “teach me how to fight.”

That expression on Jim's face meant that he realized he had in fact heard Bones correctly.

And also, that Jim was confused.

“I’m confused,” Jim said after a moment. “You took the mandatory defense training at the Academy; you were in my class that first year even. So Bones, you already know how to fight.”

“Judo throws and dodging, Jim, it’s not the same,” he corrected in a hostile tone.

“Maybe not, but they’re useful,” Jim retorted. “You can throw a punch, too, I’ve seen you.”

“My dad insisted I learn,” Bones answered.

Jim furrowed his brows and steepled his hands in front of his chin. “Right. My point is that I’m not seeing where you need any help, let alone my help specifically.”

“Do you really think throwing a good right cross is all that it’ll take to stop some asshole hostile alien from abducting me when I go planetside?”

An almost literal light bulb lit up above Jim's head and he leaned forward in his chair. “This is about how everything went sideways on 892-IV, isn’t it?”

“I nearly got myself and Spock killed, you’re goddamn right it is!” Bones hoped both his frustration and anger at himself were clearly apparent. “I was useless in that arena. Flavius tried to help me, but it didn’t do a damn bit of good. I was a liability.” He looked down at the floor, his cheeks coloring a little. “I _am_ a liability.”

Jim lowered his hands and he couldn’t keep any sympathy or sadness off his face. It hurt a little for Bones to see him look like that, especially when it was directed at him. He never did do pity well.

Jim sighed out loud.

“Why me, why not Sulu or somebody?”

Bones shook his head somewhat furiously. “Not Sulu, it has to be you. I trust you, Jim, and just...I...” He looked away for a moment. “It’s...you’re the only one I want.” There was a pause for a moment, because that was kind of a loaded statement. “For this, I mean,” he added quickly. “You’re the only one. Please, Jim.”

The look on Jim's face became a cross between strangled and something else that Bones couldn't quite figure out. It passed quickly and became something more neutral.

And honestly, Bones didn't ask for a lot from Jim generally in spite of how close they were. He kind of felt like he didn't have the right to, so hopefully Jim would recognize this for the special occasion it was and would take this as seriously as he was capable.

Krav Maga was serious business apparently.

Jim sighed again. “If I agree to this, you have to cooperate with me. It’s going to frustrate you at first, and correcting you isn’t something I’ll be doing to have fun. It’s going to be a lot of work for both of us, and we’ll have to meet probably twice a week to help reinforce it.”

“I know,” Bones answered with conviction. “I promise I’ll try not to get pissed when you tell me I’m wrong. Meeting twice a week is fine.”

“Okay then,” Jim said. “I’ll do it. When do you want to start?”

After thinking for a moment, he said, “How about today?”

\-----

A few hours later, Bones found himself in one of the rec rooms on deck five. They had locked it with one of Jim’s overrides so they wouldn’t be disturbed. It was also for the sake of Bones’ nerves, as it kept out nosy crewmembers that may or may not wish to see the grouchy doctor getting his ass handed to him by the captain.

Yoga mats had been piled up top of each other on the floor as cushioning. Bones had already ended up on them several times, much to his annoyance and Jim’s slight frustration.

“Okay stop,” Jim said as he held up his hands. “No that’s...you’re not...” He took one look at the expression on Bones’ face and chose his words carefully. “I think we need to go back to the very beginning.”

Bones was flushed and sweating in his Starfleet-issued sweatpants and medical college t-shirt. “What’s wrong now,” he couldn't help but snap.

Jim paused as he gave him a pointed look; he was also sweating, although not nearly as much as Bones. “Okay, Doctor _I’ll try not to get pissed_.”

A grimace passed over Bones’ features for a moment before he looked at Jim apologetically. “Sorry.” He relaxed his posture and stood with his arms crossed. “I just don’t understand what I’m doing or not doing or...whatever.”

“I think you’re not getting the basic tenets,” Jim explained in a soothing tone of voice. “You’re waiting for me to come at you hardcore.”

“Well, yeah, I can’t defend myself if I have no one attacking me.”

“Right, but that’s not what this is about,” Jim continued. “Krav Maga isn’t just defending yourself, although it teaches you to do that too. It’s also about striking immediately, sometimes even preemptively. If you wait for the person to come at you, it’s too late.” He pointed at his friend with a smile. “You’re playing strictly defense, when we need you to be offense. You need to learn to perceive things so that you know when to strike first and when to hold off.”

Bones wiped his sweaty hair off his forehead and tried not to notice how appealing Jim looked when he smiled like that.

Okay so...perhaps there was an ulterior motive to his asking Jim specifically to help him with this task.

Like maybe the slight ulterior motive of his wanting to be more than friends with Jim.

It wasn't a private joke or even a denial; after all, how could anyone look at Jim and not want him? He was gorgeous, dangerously smart, and charismatic to the core. And that was just when you scratched the surface, because Jim became even more appealing when he actually trusted you and let you in.

He was all but perfect.

There was also the matter that if Bones had taken two seconds to think before asking him for his help, he would have realized that sparring with someone meant being in incredibly close quarters with them. Jim had to stand close behind Bones and adjust his forms; he had to touch him a lot to do this, and it was driving him a little crazy. He smelled good too, sort of like a bright and clean sunny day laced with something rugged.

Bones would have liked to find out what that was with closer examination.

He also kept feeling his touches linger here or stay on his hand longer there, although that was probably just wishful thinking.

“It’s also about using vulnerabilities,” Jim continued. “You’re not just elbowing and blocking. You go after the person’s eyes, jaw, even their throat, any weak spot if necessary. There’s nothing too dirty in this martial art.” He took a couple of steps back from him. “Now, we’re going to start over. I want you to look at me, gauge how much of a threat I am, and take me out however you can, okay?”

Bones felt unsure, but he did nod. “Okay.”

Jim assumed a stance that looked vaguely threatening. Bones looked at him for a moment before rushing him. He reached out and grabbed Jim’s wrist, pulling it his chest and applying pressure on it. Jim smiled and Bones realized he made a mistake; Jim quickly jabbed him in the throat so hard it took away his ability to breathe.

Bones sputtered for a moment before bringing his knee up and into Jim’s groin hard.

“ _Urk_ ,” Jim managed to get out as he dropped to the mats. Bones let go of his wrist to let him fall all the way without hurting him any further.

“Said nothing too...” Bones choked out as he coughed a few times, “Dirty.”

From where he lay on the ground in the fetal position, Jim flashed him a silent thumbs up.

\-----

It was their third training session and things were progressing a little. Bones was actually beginning to feel like he was understanding the Krav Maga; the moves were coming easier, and he was even starting to win occasionally.

Okay, he was using a loose definition of the word _occasionally_. But wins were wins, and that was all that counted.

That day's session was extremely grueling; they had been practicing for an hour and a half. Jim was really putting him through the paces, although he seemed distracted by something.

He had Jim in a hold, but only for a moment as he managed to slip out of his arms.

“You grapple like a wrestler,” Jim finally said as he stood across from him.

“Well, that makes sense as I _was_ a wrestler,” Bones retorted.

Jim looked at him with his head cocked to one side. “Wait, really? Why didn't I ever know that?”

Bones shrugged. “Never had the opportunity to tell you. But yeah, in junior high and high school. Gave it up when I went to college because I had too much schoolwork.”

He grinned. “Fair enough.” Jim moved to stand a little bit further across from him and got into a slightly crouched position. “Want to show me what you've got?” His voice was light and teasing, almost like how it got when he would flirt with someone.

Bones blinked at him. “I've got twenty pounds on you, you really think that's a good idea?”

“Wouldn't say it if it wasn't,” Jim shot back. “You've been out of high school for a while, I bet you're rusty anyways. I can probably pin you easily.”

The doctor made a loud scoffing sound. “You think so huh?” He took a position across from Jim and got into a similar stance. “Let's see what you've got, darlin'.”

Jim flushed a little at the word _darlin'_ , but his posture was sure and his eyes were resolute. The two started to come towards each other, and they gripped each other on the upper arms. Bones used his extra body weight to his advantage, and he managed to maneuver them so that Jim went slightly off-balance. From there, it was a simple matter to slide him down to the mats on his knees.

Bones smirked a little to himself as he quickly moved, pinning one of Jim’s arms behind his back. “Give up?”

Jim squirmed a little bit before scoffing. “Please.”

“Suit yourself,” he said as he flipped them so Jim was halfway on his back. Bones held him down as he struggled, managing to keep one shoulder in the air. Bones shifted his weight enough to make it harder on Jim, and he kind of flailed before managing to turn over onto his stomach. Bones grunted in response before managing to shift his hold and flip him back over.

“Give?”

“Fuck off,” Jim said with a laugh as he once more managed to keep a shoulder off the mats.

Bones didn’t make any kind of reply that time, choosing instead to redouble his efforts to press Jim down. “Gotcha,” he started to say with a smile before he looked down. Jim lay beneath him on his back, pinned square to the mats. His face was flushed, and as he laughed he took Bones' breath away.

Jim with his walls completely down was a sight to behold, and he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

The laughter slowly died, and Jim looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes. Something he saw on Bones' face made his smile fade into something more confused and hopeful.

Wait...hopeful?

The look passed just as the laughter did, and before Bones had a change to really think about what he had seen Jim held up a hand. He wouldn't quite look him in the eye as he said, “Help me up?” Without another word, Bones obliged him and they helped each other up off the floor. “This is a good spot to end for today, I think.”

Bones nodded a few times. “Yeah.” They began to pick up the mats and put the room back together so the next people could use it without any hassle. They were silent during their tasks, and Bones couldn't help but feel a tension running through it.

That was odd.

Silences between them were usually comfortable. There was something familiar about this tension, but he couldn't recall when exactly he felt something like it before. He needed to do something to lighten things.

“Dinner's already over but it's still early,” he began and Jim looked at him with a curious expression. “Want to replicate something, maybe have a few drinks?” Inwardly, he cringed a little; he sounded like he was asking him out on a date.

Maybe because…he was.

Jim looked at him speculatively for a moment. Just like that it was gone, replaced by a shuttered smile. “…I’ve got something to take care of, actually. Sorry. Maybe next time.” He turned and started to make his way out the room. “See you.”

Bones watched him go for a minute, unable to shake the feeling that he’d been shot down. Which was stupid because it wasn’t like he was obvious or anything.

Was he obvious?

He frowned. No, he wasn’t obvious. Jim probably really had something else to do, he was a busy man and being captain was a non-stop job. Bones knew this and understood it; hell, it wasn’t like his own schedule wasn’t hectic. It was just a bad night for it.

Though as he left the rec room, he couldn’t quite shake the nagging feeling of rejection he had.

\-----

“So,” Jim said to no one in particular. “This isn’t going so hot.”

Jim, Bones, Sulu, and Spock were on Deneb III. The Chancellor had come down with a serious bout of appendicitis, and the _Enterprise_ was the closest Federation vessel capable of helping her. The four men beamed down, and Bones flawlessly performed the necessary surgery. Everything seemed fine.

That is, until the Chancellor decided she needed Bones’ services fulltime and refused to allow them to beam back to the ship. Their communicators and phasers were confiscated, and they were now locked inside a small cell.

Bones looked up at his captain from across the table with a frown. “Why, whatever would give you that idea?”

Jim glared at him for a moment before turning to Sulu and Spock. “Anyone have anything, you know, useful to add?” Bones couldn’t help but glare at him for that.

“They said they were bringing us food and water in a little while,” Sulu said. “We could team up, overpower the guard and make a hasty escape.”

“We need to locate our communication devices in order for the _Enterprise_ to be able to beam us back,” Spock added. “It is logical that the Chancellor is still holding onto them.”

“So we need to overpower a couple of guards and get the Chancellor alone. Not the best situation we’ve been in.” Jim thought about it for a moment. “Not the worst, either. All right, Sulu you’re with Spock. Bones, you’re with me, and you let me do most of it.”

Bones opened his mouth to protest when they heard the door begin to be opened. Two guards came in carrying trays with a third carrying a pitcher of water. Silently, the men of the _Enterprise_ watched them as they came all the way in the room. Jim looked at Sulu and Spock with a slight nod before doing the same to Bones.

Without so much as another word, Sulu went for the guard with the pitcher while Spock calmly neck pinched another. They both dropped to the ground unconscious. Bones didn’t even have a chance to move as the guard went for his gun and Jim quickly punched him in the solar plexus, followed by punching him hard in the face. The guard stumbled backward and fell with blood seeping from his nose.

“C’mon, Bones stay close to me,” Jim shouted and the four men began to run down the hallway. They quickly reached the end of it, and they took a moment to figure out which way to go. “This way,” Jim said after a moment, the others following him. He successfully led them back to the room they first beamed into, although Sulu had to take out a few more guards along the way. The Chancellor was sitting in the room with four guards. Other than that, the coast was clear.

“Okay, we go in and rush them,” Jim whispered. “Bones, stay behind me.”

“No, I’m not…there’s four of them, that's one for each of us!”

Jim rolled his eyes. “For once in your life could you just not argue with me?”

“You’re being…”

“Guys if we don’t go now,” Sulu began in an exasperated tone, “We won’t get out of here. Can you save it for later?”

“That’s what I was getting at,” Jim said with a pointed glare at Bones. “On three. One…two…three!”

They rushed the Chancellor’s guards, and it quickly escalated into a full brawl. Spock managed to overpower his guard quickly; he once again used the neck pinch to take out his target. Sulu’s opponent was giving him a bit more trouble as the Chancellor took cover under her desk.

Jim jabbed his guard in the throat hard, which caused him to drop to the ground. He then grabbed his wrist, holding it behind his back. If he moved even another inch, he would have broken the man’s arm.

This meant there was one guard left.

Bones completely ignored everything Jim told him and started grappling with the guard. He realized quickly that he was no match for the man, as he got punched first in the jaw and then the stomach. He dropped a little down as he struggled to regain his breath and he heard Jim frantically call out his name.

He focused on the few things he had learned in the last few weeks, remembering Jim’s advice about how no move was too dirty.

Okay then.

Reaching his left arm back in his crouched position, Bones punched the guard square in the dick.

Hey, it had worked on Jim, and this was a much more dire circumstance. It wasn’t cheap, it was…a survival mechanism.

The guard made a muffled kind of squeal as he toppled over and fell onto the floor. Sulu and Spock both looked at Bones in shock as he panted a bit, his breathing regulating into something more normal. He looked up at them with a wry smile. Bones stood all the way back up and looked to his teacher.

Jim was pale and stricken. It lasted only for a moment before his gaze became angry. Without another word, he went over to the Chancellor. “Communicators,” he barked and wisely she obliged him. He took one and flipped it open. “ _Enterprise_ , this is the captain. Four to beam up. Now.” Without a moment’s hesitation the lights whirled around them and they were in the transporter room.

“Well,” Sulu said to no one in particular. “I think we can file them under hostile. Just like…well, just like everyone else we encounter.” He grimaced. “Why is that, anyways?”

Spock shrugged. “It would be illogical to examine that too closely.”

The pilot grinned. “Yeah, you’re right.” He turned to look at the captain and the doctor.

Jim was still glaring at Bones with a furious expression. “I ordered you to let us handle it.”

“Why so you could have been outmatched instead of having a fair fight,” Bones snapped back.

“You’re not ready yet! You could have gotten killed!”

“The question of me being ready kind-of got taken out of our hands, didn’t it?”

Jim opened his mouth for a moment, and then closed it. Without another word, he spun on his heel and stormed out of the room. Bones watched him go, and the anger gave way to confusion.

It didn’t make sense, why was Jim so upset? He had handled it fine. Sure, it had been touch and go for a moment, but he made it out okay. He did better than he would have done just a few weeks ago. What was his problem?

It almost felt like he didn’t trust him to take care of himself, which hurt. What were they doing all of the training for if he wasn’t allowed to use it? And why was _Jim_ the one to decide if _Bones_ was ready? Shouldn’t that be up to him?

Sighing loudly, Bones took a step off the transporter pad and began to make his way to his quarters.

It just didn’t make sense.

Jim wasn’t angry at first, there was something else…he looked terrified when Bones went up against that guard. But why? The guard was unarmed, and yeah he got a couple of hits in, but things were okay after that. There was no reason for him to have been so scared.

What was his deal?

He continued walking, still pondering everything.

The thing that stuck with him was the part about his not being ready. There was only one way to fix that. He needed to ask Jim to train him more. Yeah it would be hard, they would probably have to give up some of their days off, but it was obviously necessary.

Bones looked up. Somehow without meaning to, he had walked to Jim’s quarters.

That was the other thing.

He didn’t like the fact that he worried Jim. It made him feel pretty terrible, actually. Jim got worried about so little, and he always hated it when he did. Bones didn’t like being something that Jim got nervous about; after all, he had enough stress as it was. But if he trained harder, then Jim wouldn’t have to worry about him anymore.

“Computer, locate crewmember Kirk, James T.”

 _  
**Searching…located. Captain’s quarters, deck nine.**   
_

At least he was in the right place.

He pushed the entry bell. The intercom buzzed for a moment.

 _Who is it?_

Bones pushed the button on the wall. “It’s me, Jim.”

Nothing more was said, but the door slid open. Bones didn’t hesitate before stepping inside the room.

“We need to talk,” Bones said as he entered without so much as a hello. Jim barely glanced at him from where he sat at his desk.

“We do,” he agreed. He pushed his PADD to the side and met Bones’ gaze.

“We need to ramp up my training,” Bones said at the same time Jim went, “I can’t teach you anymore.”

There was an awkward moment’s silence.

“Excuse me?”

“I said I can’t do this anymore,” Jim repeated. “It’s not working out.”

“It’s working out, just not quickly enough, which is why I said we should ramp it up,” Bones retorted. “Only meeting three times in two weeks wasn’t enough, we obviously need to do it more.”

“Well I can’t do it more.” Jim stood from his desk and went over to his bookshelves. He stared at his collection for a moment, his back having been turned on Bones. “I should have never agreed to it in the first place. You don’t need to fight; you’re a doctor. I’ll just send more security with you from now on.”

“You must be joking,” Bones snapped. “Jim, you don’t have the extra security to spare!”

“I’ll figure it out. This just…it’s like playing chess. You’re the King. You’re valuable and essential to the game…but you’re in need of protection or else it’s all over. Pawns can change their roles, but Kings can’t. We both just need to make our peace with that and keep going from there.”

Bones gaped at him. That…really hurt. A lot, especially since it was from the one person he thought would never do this to him. “So that’s it? I’m not getting it quickly enough for you, I’m not strong enough for you, and you’re giving up on me?”

Jim’s shoulders stiffened a little. “If that’s how you want to take it, fine. I’m giving up on you.”

Now he was pissed off. “Well please, enlighten me. How the hell am I supposed to take it?”

Jim turned to look at him and his gaze was shuttered. “Take it like it is. I mean what I say. You don’t need to do this; there are other ways around it. You don’t have to be good at everything, Bones.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He took a few steps forward, almost getting in Jim’s face. “Because I’m not good at this yet you think I’m never going to get it, and you just want to wash your hands of it because teaching me is hard?”

Jim threw up his hands. “You’re taking this personally. I’m not saying you suck, I’m saying it isn’t a good idea for me to teach you this shit. So we should stop, that’s all!” He stepped to the side and brushed past Bones, making his way through his quarters to his bedroom. Bones quickly followed him.

“What is really going on, Jim?”

“What?”

“What is actually your problem with teaching me? What’s really getting to you about this?”

“I just told you, I don’t have time for it! I should have never agreed to it in the first place, I’m spread thin enough as it is. I can’t…” He pulled the gold tunic up over his head and threw it across the room. “I can’t give you what you want.”

“What I _need_ is someone I can trust to have my back on this! You’re giving up on me with the shittiest excuse I’ve ever heard!”

Jim’s face flushed red. “Say I’m giving up on you one more time, and I swear to God I’ll---”

“You’ll what?” Bones said with a snarl. “You can only turn your back on me once, you know!”

That was when Jim took a swing at him. Bones winced and ducked his face, his hand coming up instinctively and catching Jim’s fist at the last possible second. He looked at his hand with a little bit of wonder while Jim’s flush darkened.

Jim swung out with his other hand and Bones caught it, once again just barely.

Huh.

Maybe he had picked up on some of it.

“Let go of me,” Jim snapped.

“Not a fucking chance,” Bones snapped back.

They stared at each other for a while, and the air practically hummed with a kind of electricity. Bones got the unmistakable feeling that something was about to happen, but he couldn’t really focus too hard on that through his anger. Jim brought his knee up and Bones barely dodged before it would have connected with his groin; instead it left an opening and Jim shifted into a kick right into the back of his knee, forcing him off-balance. Bones stumbled for a bit but he didn’t fall or let go.

Jim cursed under his breath. “Stubborn piece of shit.”

“Back at you, blondie,” he retorted.

Jim glared and kicked again, this time scoring a direct hit. Bones lost his footing and they tumbled together onto the bed. The captain was pressed down into the mattress with Bones resting on top of him. He began to struggle with a sour look.

“Get off me!”

“Fuck you!”

Jim managed to free one of his hands and he wrapped it into Bones’ hair, pulling on it harshly. Bones winced, biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out with pain. He shifted so that he was resting directly on top of Jim and pinned him down deep into the bed. Jim growled a little and squirmed beneath him as he continued to pull on his hair. Bones made a low noise in his throat and positioned himself to keep him from struggling too much.

Jim growled again and leaned forward. He bit Bones on his collarbone.

“Ow!”

“I said get off me!”

“And I said fuck you!”

Jim bit him a second time as he wriggled furiously beneath him. Two could play that game, Bones decided, and he buried his face in Jim’s neck while straddling his hips to keep him in place.  
It was then that he noticed the effect Jim’s wriggling was having on him. He was flushed and panting, and it wasn’t from exertion. Being this close to Jim writhing underneath him was turning him on, damn it. If this went on for too much longer, there would be no way out for him.

Jim hissed and arched upwards, spreading his legs further apart as he continued to struggle. He bit Bones a third time, this time hard enough to make him cry out a little and leave a mark. Both of them were sweating and out of breath.

It was at this point that Bones brought his knee to rest in between Jim’s legs and he noticed it. He stopped struggling and looked down in between them.

Jim had an erection.

Bones looked back up into Jim’s face; if he was hard that could only mean one thing, that Jim wanted him. That all of this was turning him on too. The captain had flushed deeper and was studiously avoiding his gaze.

Well now, that wouldn’t do.

Shifting his position again, Bones brought his groin down to slide against Jim’s slowly. Jim gasped and titled his head forward. Bones did it again as he slid his hands down to hold Jim’s wrists above his head. Gripping them tight, he inhaled sharply as his cock responded to the friction between them. He buried his face in his neck and groaned a little into Jim’s skin.

“Shit,” Jim mumbled. “Sorry, I…I just…”

“Shut up,” he snapped. He rolled his hips into him again, trying to drive the point home. “Just shut the fuck up.”

Jim mewled a little but he nodded, and Bones began to suck on a spot on his neck. He was sloppy and rough, but Jim tilted his head back to allow him better access. Bones tightened his grip on his wrists as he continued to grind his hips into Jim’s groin. Jim brought his legs up and wrapped them around Bones’ waist with another long mewl.

As he continued to bite marks onto his throat, Bones let go of one of Jim’s wrists to harshly tweak a nipple through the fabric of the black undershirt. Jim cried out and panted under him, writhing for a different reason now.

“Go…go on,” he finally said in between breaths. “Take what…what you want.”

Knowing an invitation when he heard one, combined with the fact that he knew he might not ever get another chance, Bones brought his mouth down to Jim’s and sucked hard on his bottom lip. Jim’s nails dug into his palm and they stayed like that for a while before Bones licked his way into his mouth, sucking on his tongue.

Jim arched up into him then, rutting against his thigh and groin. Bones growled again and met the movement of his hips. They thrust roughly against each other frantically, Jim making those same little mewls and Bones groaning. It burned, it was so good, but it wasn’t enough.

It wasn’t near enough.

He sucked another mark onto Jim’s throat as he used his free hand to unbutton and unzip the regulation pants. Jim wrapped his legs tighter around him, trying to get as much friction as he could. After thinking for only a moment, Bones undid his own slacks and started to push them down. They found their way around his knees, and he let go of Jim’s wrists.

“Get on your knees,” he barked as he moved off Jim enough to allow him the freedom to move. Jim wisely turned over from his back to his stomach, drawing up to rest on his hands and knees. Bones jerked the fabric of the slacks down with his briefs roughly, leaving him exposed. Shivering a little, Jim made a low exclamation under his breath.

“Fuck, Bones,” was all he said. Bones bit his bottom lip for a moment before he grabbed and kneaded one cheek of Jim’s ass. Jim cried out, his head coming up as he panted. His other hand slid into his cleft, and he spread his cheeks wide. Something occurred to him then and he paused. “Do you…”

“Nightstand drawer,” Jim said quickly.

Right. “Okay.” Bones let go of him enough to fish in the drawer for a moment before finding the tube of lubricant. He quickly slicked up his right hand and set the tube within easy reaching distance.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” he said in a low voice as he slid slick fingers up against Jim’s entrance. Jim cried out and arched his back like a bow as he slid a finger into him without preamble.

“Shit,” Jim bit out.

Bones quickly found his prostate and pressed into it hard. Jim’s legs started to tremble a little and without warning he added a second finger. The captain cursed as he fingered him relentlessly before adding a third finger.

“Fuck,” he said softly as he took in the sight before him. He couldn’t wait anymore. “Jim, I need…”

“’m ready,” Jim said, still trembling. “Do it.”

Bones nodded and gripped his hips hard enough to bruise. He pulled his cock through the slit in his boxers before thrusting deep into Jim’s body. He was tight, almost too tight around Bones, and it felt so good as he pounded in and out of him. Jim mewled again as he fisted his hands in the white sheets, his back arching painfully tight.

The only sounds in the room were the sounds of skin pounding into skin as Bones fucked Jim ruthlessly. It was rough, and there was barely a rhythm, but it was perfect, it was everything sex should be. He bent forward and mouthed at Jim’s nape, sucking and biting marks into the sensitive skin there. His fingers left red and purple marks in his hips as he moved in and out of him. Jim made those little mewls on every thrust, reaching one hand back to grip Bones’ thigh as he slid in and out.

Orgasm began to build low in Bones’ belly, almost too soon, and he thrust harder and faster. Jim whined low in his throat as he arched back into his thrusts, taking his hand from Bones' thigh to fist his cock in time with the movements of his body. It didn’t take too long after that, and Bones came with a shout, pulsing inside of Jim. Jim cried out with not a little frustration as he continued to stroke himself.

After riding through the aftershocks, Bones collected himself. He pulled out of Jim and began to flip him over onto his back. Jim went willingly, and Bones swore softly as he saw his come leaking down his thighs. Without a word, Bones bent down and swallowed Jim’s cock deep, hollowing his cheeks and breathing through his nose to take him all the way.

“Fuck,” Jim shouted as he fisted both of his hands into Bones’ hair, pulling roughly. “Just…fuck!” Bones smirked a little as he hummed around Jim’s cock, backing off it a bit before taking him deep down his throat once more. He used his teeth on the sensitive skin a little as he slid his mouth back up his shaft, digging his hands into Jim’s hips hard. Jim cried out again as he dug his heels into the mattress. “Bones I’m…I’m gonna…”

That was all he needed and he relaxed his throat just in time for Jim to come, the tangy-salty taste hitting his mouth before he swallowed it down. He sucked Jim clean, finally pulling off him with a faint pop, and he rested his head against Jim’s thigh as he panted. Jim still had his hair in a tight grip.

They stayed like this for a moment before Jim stiffened a little. He let go of Bones’ hair long enough to sit up somewhat. Bones looked up at him with a curious expression.

“What’s wrong?”

“Hmm?” Once again, Jim wouldn’t make eye contact with him. “Nothing. Just…we’re done.”

Bones sat up at this. “Well…yeah, but I don’t see what that has to do with why you’re closing down on me.”

Jim shrugged, still not looking at him directly. “Well you got what you wanted so…”

“I don’t follow.”

Jim sighed in frustration and finally looked at him then. “Look, I’m not blind. You’ve been giving off some pretty strong vibes during our sparring sessions. I tried to play it like I didn’t notice, but I did.” Bones winced. “You’ve made your intentions clear, and now it’s out of your system. So you should…you should go.”

Bones gaped in shock. “You think this is all I want?”

“It’s all anyone ever wants,” Jim answered succinctly. “Look I don’t…I don’t blame you. It’s not your fault, not exactly. The stuff today made me realize how invested I am, which is why I can’t teach you anymore, because I just…I can’t watch you putting yourself at risk. I can’t be there to watch you get hurt or taken out. So I need to stop.”

Bones sighed. “Jim…”

“You don’t owe me anything, okay? It was nice, not exactly how I imagined it going, but it was nice…”

“Jim.”

“And I mean like I said, you don’t owe me anything. We can stay friends. It’s fine. Just…please understand I can’t teach you anymore.”

“ _Jim_ ,” Bones said sharply, and Jim looked at him.

“What? I’m just…”

“Being an idiot,” Bones finished. “Do you really think that this is all I want? You really think I’d use you like this?”

Jim didn’t answer him with anything more than a shrug. Bones sighed loudly and placed one hand gently under his chin to force him to look at him.

“Those vibes I’ve been giving off have been because of how I feel, not because of just wanting a go with you sexually. I don’t want…well I do want this, but I want it with other things. Things like just being with you, Jim.” He shook his head a few times. “I’m sorry, because apparently I haven’t been giving the right kinds of signal. I want you, Jim, and not just once.”

Jim flushed a little and, though it was guarded, he was smiling. “So you don’t…”

“Nope.”

The guard dropped a little. “And we can…”

“Yeah,” he said as he gently stroked Jim’s face. “We can.” Bones placed his other hand on Jim’s face and leaned in. He kissed him softly, almost shyly.

It felt right.

Bones broke the kiss and nuzzled into Jim’s neck. With a grin, Jim lay on his back, taking Bones with him. They rested together like that for a while, both of them content.

“Still quitting from being my teacher,” Bones asked in a low rumble.

“Well, now I have to quit because we probably wouldn’t get any actual teaching done. We’d be too busy having sex all over the ship.”

This made Bones pull back to look at Jim. “I’m not seeing the downside.”

Jim snorted. “Of course you don’t.” He thought for a moment. “You really want to learn still?”

“Yeah,” Bones said as he caressed the back of Jim’s hand.

There was a moment of silence, and Jim finally said, “Okay, but if it really does turn into an excuse for us to have sex in the rec rooms I’m calling it off. That’s not the reason why we’re doing this.”

Bones nodded. “I can agree to that.”

Jim smiled. “Good.” He ran his fingers slowly through Bones’ hair. “So…instead of biting and shoving, you want to do this again properly?”

Pulling back so he could look him in the eye, Bones grinned. “You asking me to make love to you?” Jim flushed a little but nodded. “I think that can be arranged.” He leaned down and kissed him long and hot. Jim brought his hands up to caress his face as Bones deepened the kiss in response.

And maybe they did end up having sex all over the ship…just not during their sparring sessions.


End file.
